Manners
by Willa Downey
Summary: A tea party turns into a new... love? "I care a lot more than you think." BreakxGil one-shot; please R&R! Rated T for romance. Oh la la!


"So, Raven…." Break said, a smirk appearing from his lips.

"What do you want, Break?" Gilbert rolled his eyes. He knew that tone of voice too well.

"Now now, it's not nice to interrupt people, you know." Break swirled his spoon around in his tea. He took a sip before continuing. "I was just wondering what was on your mind."

Something as simple as that? That couldn't be all he wanted. Break was never that easy on him. "What's that got to do with anything?" Gil frowned. _Does he always have to be so annoying?_

"Nothing. Just curious." He reached his fork across the table, taking a bite of Gilbert's cake.

Gil's eyes narrowed. Break only gave him a blank look in return. _I sware, Break, there's no way in hell you could be any more annoying. _"Nothing."

Break's eyebrows rose. "Well, you certainly must have _something _on your mind. It's impossible for one's mind to be completely void of thoughts." He took another sip of his tea.

"Unless you're just really that stupid!" Emily piped.

"Maybe it's none of your business!" Gil yelled, his hands clenching. It took all of his strength not to really give Break a piece of his mind.

"Or maybe Raven's just embarrassed."

Gilbert blushed, though he didn't know why. He looked down quickly to hide his rosy cheeks. "Why do you even care? It's not like it matters to you!"

Break leaned toward him, with only a few inches separating their faces. He took his hand and gently cradled Gil's chin. "Oh, but I do care." He lifted Gilbert's face to meet his own. "I care a lot more than you think, Gilbert."

_Gilbert._ It was the first time Break had ever called him by his real name. It was comforting, in a weird sort of way. It made Gil's heart beat a little faster, too. "W-what do you mean, B-break?" He cursed at himself for stuttering.

There was no doubt that Break had noticed it, for his grin was widening. He was inching his face closer to Gil's, his own heart pounding, though he would never let Raven know that. "This… is what I mean," Break whispered. He pulled Gilbert's face to his, pressing their lips together.

A current ran through Gil's body. _Why am I letting him do this?_ He closed his eyes and thought again. _Why… does this feel so good?_ Suddenly, his partner broke the kiss. Gil opened his eyes, gasping a little for air. _Break… Break just…. kissed me_. He felt a surge go through his heart and straight up to his face, causing it to redden once again.

"You see, Gilbert, now I know exactly what's on your mind," Break smiled. It was a real smile, unlike his usual fake ones. Gil's face deepened into crimson. He quickly buried it beneath his hair, embarrassed. Break turned around and began to walk away.

Gil grabbed his sleeve, unwilling to let him go just yet. _Not after that._ "Break… I never thought… but now…"

Break twirled around, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's waist and engulfing him in another kiss. This time, he held nothing back. He slipped his tongue in between Gil's lips and pressed it against the roof of his mouth. Gil didn't protest; instead he let his new-found feelings for Break take control. He teased Break's tongue with his own, tasting sugar. Break pushed his lover on the couch and climbed on top of him. He was begging for more. The silver-haired man teased Raven's neck with kisses; tugging on his lover's clothing in his attempts to dispose of it.

"Break…" Gil said, his thoughts hazy from love. He wasn't sure what happened next, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. The aftermath was evident enough.

Gilbert lay recovering on the sofa, trying to remember how they had ever gotten to that point in the first place. Break tossed a blanket to him, returning his clothes to his body.

"Cover up or you'll catch a cold." He let out a small giggle before heading toward the door.

"It's alright, you know. To like it."

"Did you?"

"Nosy, nosy… we really must work on your manners, Raven."

Gil rolled his eyes. He was still the same old Break, no matter what.

But maybe that was for the best.

-------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed it! I really love this couple, and there just aren't enough fanfics dedicated to them. Please R feedback is always helpful and appreciated!

Thanks!

~Willa


End file.
